The present invention relates to a direct injection spark-ignited internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a direct injection spark-ignited internal combustion engine with improved cooling performance of a fuel injection valve.
In a direct injection spark-ignited internal combustion engine, if the heat radiation performance of the fuel injection valve is poor, the fuel injection valve will rise to a high temperature. If this occurs, volatile components of fuel that has become attached to the high-temperature fuel injection valve evaporate before the fuel is ignited and their remaining gum components are carbonized by the heat so that they remain as deposits. In such a case, it becomes difficult to achieve a highly precise fuel injection and this interferes with stable fuel combustion.
In the Japanese laid-open patent application publication H9-119344, there is a disclosure of a cooling structure for a fuel injection valve in which a depression formed at the bottom surface of a cylinder block and a cooling water path are communicated with each other through a communication path.